The present invention relates generally to watch radiotelephones, and more particularly to a keypad arrangement for a watch radiotelephone.
Recent progress in microelectronics has promoted the miniaturization of portable radiotelephone components such as transmitters and receivers. This miniaturization has permitted the integration of these components into wrist carried portable radiotelephones.
Telephone number entry is a fundamental function needed for a portable radiotelephone. Typically, telephone numbers are manually entered into the portable radiotelephone by actuating keys of a keypad. The keys of a portable radiotelephone generally include: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, *, 0 and #. The keys are traditionally arranged in a twelve key matrix pattern represented by three columns by four rows. Because the twelve key matrix pattern is a standard in the telephone industry, users have become familiar with the location of each of the individual keys in the twelve key matrix pattern. On a hand held portable radiotelephone there is usually enough space to place the twelve key matrix using adequately sized keys. However, on a wrist carried portable radiotelephone, there is very little space to place the twelve key matrix using twelve adequately sized keys. Presently, the twelve key matrix is shrunk to a very small size to fit on a face surface of a wrist carried portable radiotelephone. However, the lettering on such small keys are difficult to read and the small keys are difficult to actuate with fingers. Further, the small twelve key matrix has a calculator type appearance which is sometimes not considered aesthetically pleasing or fashionable.
Alternatively, telephone numbers are also entered using voice recognition. However, there are situations where voice recognition is not effective. For example voice recognition is not effective in noisy environments or when a person""s voice is not easily recognized by the voice recognition program. Therefore, although voice recognition may be available, a need remains for some type of manual telephone number entry.
Accordingly, there is a need for a keypad arrangement suitable for a watch radiotelephone which provides for manual telephone number entry, is familiar to a user, is easy to actuate using fingers and is aesthetically pleasing.